doctor_craftyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper the Octo-Chef
Pepper (also known as "the Octo-Chef") is an humanoid octopus mutant who serves as the co-host for the spinoff series; Crafty's Chara-Cafe. She was created by Canadian character/concept artist Blue-Paint-Sea, for a contest to introduce two additional co-hosts that would appear in season 2 onwards (the other character being Messibelle). She is voiced by Katy Johnson, who is also one of the lead writers for the Dr. Crafty series. Appearance Pepper is a very tall yet plump cephalopod woman, with four tentacles on her head and six around her waist (three on either side of her thighs), acting as her hair and a form of skirt respectively. Her skin is a combination of creamy tan and green, with darker green spots appearing almost all over the green areas on her body. Her Crafty Industries uniform consists of a white midriff-baring shirt layered by a black apron with two pockets, a pink ascot, and hair ribbon wrapped around her mantle. Her casual outfit (outside the Dr. Crafty series) is a shoulder-baring magenta sweater that sometimes bares her navel, a cyan neck-warmer and hair ribbon similar to her Dr. Crafty uniform. She often wears a white apron with her casual outfit. Personality Pepper is both shy and soft-spoken, complimenting her sweet personality. She tends to be very friendly and caring towards other characters, and even apologetic when she doesn't need to be. Although she has a sense of humour however, sarcasm manages to go over her head most of the time. Being an expert chef, Pepper enjoys nothing more than cooking for herself and others. Not only because she finds it relaxing, but as a means of making people happy with the food she prepares. Another reason for her culinary expertise is due to Pepper's love for eating, thanks to her enormous appetite as well as the euphoria from tasting food she really likes. Interestingly, Pepper often represses her anger, showing that she has a high level of overall patience. Rarely does she ever appear angry about something, though a tidbit of it was seen during the season 2 finale; [https://doctor-crafty.fandom.com/wiki/The_Foreshadow_Game The Foreshadow Game]. In part 2 of episode 22, Pepper became frustrated with Nurse Worse and Messibelle when they started comparing anime to western cartoons. This didn't last long however, as she would immediately apologize to them thanks to Crafty's intervention. History Pepper's true origins are unknown, but what is known is that she used to work at two other restaurants before becoming part of Crafty Industries. One was a pizza restaurant known as "Piece-A-Cake Pizza", where she worked as a chef and delivery person for an unknown period of time. Upon leaving, Pepper's co-workers gave her a rundown scooter as a farewell present. As explained during the first episode of season 2; [https://doctor-crafty.fandom.com/wiki/New_Season,_New_Friends New Season, New Friends], another establishment Pepper worked at sometime later was a seafood restaurant called "The Fish 'n Fish", where Crafty first met her during his vacation. According to Crafty himself, she was the only non-human employee that worked there, engendering heavy discrimination and mistreatment towards her, whilst she working as a waitress instead of a cook. After discussing with Pepper about her situation, Crafty would then hire her as the lead chef for Crafty Industries as a means of giving her a better job, and having a "gut" feeling that she'll be useful. Abilities Pepper's most defining talent is her culinary skills. Although it is unclear as to how much Pepper knows about cooking, it's implied that she is highly experienced. Being able to create a large variety of dishes almost flawlessly, with her one exception being seafood. Pepper's body is both flexible and elastic, which allows her to contort and stretch through tight spaces roughly the same size as her head. On the flip-side, she can inflate her torso full of air, water, and/or other liquids (such as her own ink) as a defensive maneuver (Octo-Bloat). Another trait is being able to produce translucent fluids from her skin, either from her green areas to make herself slippery for faster movement (Octo-Slick), or make the tan areas on her tentacles sticky, to grab objects and walls with a tighter grip (Octo-Stick). Some of Pepper's traits also come from other marine life. Such as her Octo-Glow; where Pepper can make the green areas on her skin become bioluminescent, allowing her to literally glow in the dark. Another noteworthy trait appears in the season 3 finale; [https://doctor-crafty.fandom.com/wiki/I_Need_A_hero_Academia I Need A Hero Academia], where in part 2 of episode 25, Pepper uses a form of echolocation akin to whales (Octo-Sonar) to assist Kyoka Jiro from My Hero Academia's class 1-A by boosting her quirk. Doing so quickly helped direct Messibelle's arms through the castle's pipe system from the dungeon area, all the way to Dr. Mindstein in the castle's tower, in order to hinder her movement from a distance. Crafty and Nurse Worse have commented that Pepper's anatomy is "rather baffling". Relationships Dr. Crafty Its implied that Pepper is grateful to Crafty for giving her a job as a head cook for the castle, as well as being a spinoff co-host. During episodes, she tries to stay on par with Crafty's antics, even following up on certain jokes he would make. Half the time however, she awkwardly fumbles over his humour, resulting in her trying to make up for it using her own jokes with little success, much to Crafty's annoyance. Despite this, Pepper does show concern for Crafty whenever he's injured during episodes, and considers working for him an "interesting experience". She respects him as a boss, and even uncommonly refers to him as "sir". Nurse Worse When Pepper was first introduced, Nurse Worse expressed jealousy and resentment towards her, due to having similar body features (plump figure, green colour scheme, etc.) and fearing Pepper would end up replacing her as "the best girl". However, as the series progressed, her chemistry with Pepper would soften and grow, to the point where Nurse Worse would become fascinated with Pepper's biological structure. This would lead to conducting periodic physicals on Pepper to see what kind of mutant she is. While their actual friendship is currently debatable, Its possible that she's the closest to Pepper than anyone else in the series. Messibelle TBD Madame Crystelle TBD Notes/Trivia *Currently, the biggest mystery surrounding Pepper is her genes. While it is implied by Nurse Worse, and even Pepper herself, that she has the biological make-up of other aquatic life due to her abilities resembling other marine animal techniques, its not entirely clear if this is the case. **This is even hypothesized in episode 3 of Chara-Cafe season 1; Journey to the Forbidden Water Temple, where Pepper wonders if she might have Zora and/or Octarian/Octoling DNA in her. **Episode 4 of Chara-Cafe season 1; A MERMAID MELODY FANDUB!, muddies the water more, when Crafty asks if Pepper has any traces of pufferfish in her system. Only for her to doubt the idea, before using her Octo-Bloat afterwards out of instinctive shock. *According to her updated reference/model sheet, Pepper is implied to have journeyed to Inkopolis from Splatoon, and the Rare archipelago (Sea of Thieves) prior to meeting Crafty. **The latter being further hinted at in episode 3 of Chara-Cafe season 2; Pirates Vs Doctors, where Pepper mentions to Davey Jones from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, that she has dealt with pirates in the past. *Although Pepper enjoys both eastern and western styles of animation, she favours anime in particular. Even admitting unintentionally that she only watches "good" anime. *In episode 2 of Chara-Cafe season 2; [https://doctor-crafty.fandom.com/wiki/Ad-ORC-able! Ad-ORC-Able!], Pepper acknowledges that she is asexual. In which she'd rather love her job as a chef, more than another individual. *Since Pepper lacks a nose, its suggested that she has to taste test a lot when cooking. *According to a now-deleted AskFM post, Pepper can down a cheetos bag in two seconds. Gallery Pepper_ref_sheet.jpg|Introductory sheet (art © Blue-Paint-Sea) Other_pepper_ref_sheet.jpg|Updated Reference/Model Sheet Pepper sticker.png|Sticker File:Pepper_shirt_design.jpg|Shirt Design (buy on Teepublic) Pot_unluck.png|"Pot Unluck" Pepper_and_pickles_model_sheet.jpg|Model Sheet Pepper_slash_gecko.png|Pepper = Gecko (from this is This is Crack(ship)) Crafty_halloween_poster.jpg|Halloween Poster (Top Right) External Links *All Official Art by Paint-Blue-Sea Category:Characters Category:Co-Hosts Category:Crafty's Chara-Cafe Category:Deuteragonists Category:Dr. Crafty Category:Dr. Crafty (Show) Category:Female Characters Category:Pepper the Octo-Chef Category:Season Two Debuts